


Clueless

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the prompt: Shannara Chronicles, Wil/any, clueless.





	

Eretria kissed him, hard, and Wil stumbled back until he was flattened against the tree trunk, Eretria pressing her advantage, her hands in his hair, one leg moving between his to rest against his groin in a way that both terrified and excited him.

"But I thought - are you saying - you do love me?" he asked when she let him draw breath.

Eretria laughed and said, "I don't know it's adorable or ridiculous that, after everything we've been through, you are still so clueless, Wil Ohmsford."

([prompt and fill](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5159131#t5159131))


End file.
